Girls Day Out
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Larxene, Xion, and Xif (an OC) decide to take Naminè on a girls day out, to Target!


Girls Day Out

Summary: Larxene, Xion, and Xif (an OC) decide to take Naminè on a girls day out, to Target!

**Me: Hiya! Before I get to the story, I wanted to tell you what Xif looks like. She has black hair that has three strips of red, one on the left, right, and back, that she braids separately. And her power is turning into a dragon. That's Xif, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon. An I do not own Target, or any of the things that they purchase there.**

**Claimer: I ****_DO_**** own Xif! MAHHAH!**

****"No, I don't think we should," Naminè told the three girls in front of her.

"Why in the worlds not?" Xif demanded.

"Well, I'm not supposed to leave this room," Naminè explained. "You know that."

"And we're not supposed to exist," Larxene retorted.  
"But we do."

"They will notice I'm not here," Naminè pointed out.

"Oh, please come Nam," Xion begged her. "Please?"

"And besides, only two people watch you, Marluxia and Zexion. And not only are they both on a mission, they wouldn't even know you were gone even if you told them!" Xif exclaimed.

"Well..." Naminè thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, for a little while."

"Good enough," Larxene shrugged. The Savage Nymph then opened a portal and all the girls went though

* * *

"Target?" Naminè said while eyeing the big red target on the wall.

"Yep!" Xion said happily. "The place where we go shopping for all the junk food we need!"

"Junk food?" Naminè repeated. "We're shopping for junk food? Why?"

"You'll see," Larxene said with a smile. When they entered the store, Larxene grabbed a cart.  
"You push," she said, pushing the cart to Xif.

"You got it, you push it," Xif said pushing the red cart back.

"Yes, I got it, so you push it," Larxene replied.

"Why does it seem like I always do it?" Xion huffed while griping the cart handle.

"Because your so nice," Xif said sassily which only gained her a glare from the nice person.

When they finally got the cart business settled, they began to walk though the store.

"Chips!" Xif said while grabbing a bag of sour cream an' onion chips.

"You always get that," Larxene sighed.

"She says as she grabs the Deratos."

"Shut up."

"Why they make yet another sene, what do you want Naminè?" Xion asked the blond headed girl.

"Umm, I don't know," Naminè replied.

"What chips do you like?"

"I don know. I've never had chips."

Larxene and Xif stopped fighting to join Xion with disbelief on their faces. "What!?" Larxene said finally.

Naminè felt very uncomfortably. Xion was the first to realize this. "Why not try Lays Classic?" She asked her. "I always get this one."

Naminè smiled at the black haired girl's attempt. "Okay," she said.

After they finally got the chips they needed, they departed into the soda isle. "On sale," Larxene read the little tag that hung off the shelfs. "Root beer, coke, and sprit."

"I know what I want," Xif said while reaching for a create of root beer.

"Why not get a bottle instead of cans?" Naminè asked. "Doesn't have more?"

"Yes, it dose," Larxene said. "But with cans, we all get our own can. And this dragon here," Larxene put her arm around Xif. "Drinks like a fish!"

"I don't find that funny," Xif said with a glare.

"Don't care," Larxene said while taking the create from her and putting it in the cart. "What's next?"

"Ingredients for s'mores," Xion said. She turned to Naminè. "Have you ever had s'mores?"

Naminè gave a week smile. "I'm guessing that's a no?" Larxene guessed. "Let's go! The sooner we shop the sooner this girl has a s'more!"

After they got the s'mores, Xion pushed the cart to Larxene. "Your turn."

Larxene glared while Xif laughed. "Don't be so happy Xif," Xion warned. "Guess who's gonna carry the bags." Xif stopped laughing and joined Larxene at glaring at Xion.

"You know how to handle them," Naimnè said when they began to walk again.

"If you don't, you can't go anywhere with them," Xion shrugged.

"How did they become friends?"

"I've been wondering that same thing."

* * *

"That will be three thousand munny please," the cashier said pleasantly.

"Here ya go," Xif said while handing the cashier the munny.

"Where in all the worlds did you get that mush munny?" Xion asked when they left the store.

"Carry these bags and I might tell you," Xif replied.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "She go it from Saïx's wallet," she explained.

"You stole?" Naimnè asked.

"From Saïx?" Xion finished.

"Not stole, more like borrowed," Xif said.

"With out permission," Larxene finished the statement.  
Before Xif could reply, Larxene opened a portal and walked though with Xion and Naimnè fallowing.

* * *

"Here are the s'mores!" Xion said as she and Xif came into Larxene's room.

"With the chips!" Xif said while putting the plates that held the chips down on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Naimnè asked.

"Do end our girls day out, we are going to watch a girl video," Larxene pushed the play button on the black remote in her hand.

"Gilmore Girls?" Naimnè repeated the title that appeared on the screen.

"Yep," Xif said, taking a seat on the floor. "We went to the first season, since you probably didn't watch it ever."

"Neither did I," Xion admitted.

Soon all four girls were sitting on the floor munching chips and getting covered in melted marshmallows from the s'mores and taking sips from the root beer cans.

'So this is friendship,' Naimnè thought. She then smiled. 'I like it.'

**Me: And that's the end! Hope you liked it! If you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing!**

**P.S. 3,000 munny= $30!**


End file.
